roanigamerytfandomcom-20200214-history
MrError2547
The main ally of Davinpogi. Slight careless but pretty alerted The 4th battler added to the squad Despite him being paranoid quite a lot. He is quite confidence with a lot of situations and can rarely lead his friends Rarely seen, He appeared in quite a few Josh Mats' videos His birthday is July 16th 2004 As the things happened in the night of 6/2/2019. He tried to stay neutral as much as he can and not involved in flamewars Personality He has a lot of likes in his list * Mapping * World Wars * Team Fortress 2 * bruh meme * Animations * WTF moments * Alternate self * Kevin macleod music * VoidViper Mapping Animation Production * Object show (Which is what he is into as of September 25th 2019) ** His favorite show is BFB (Battle for B.F.D.I.) Cons overall Due to him being multipersonality, he can be really attention seeking when neutral. He can also become very arrogant when he has someone he really hates near him, this makes him really hard to deal with when comes to negotiating as he may only follow his rules when he is at last straw. Another flaw of him is that his eyes have low resistance to sunlight when looking at the sun directly, this makes him not being well for outdoor activities when sky is clear. The most notable con comes in the thing he calls "Half suicidal-maniac", explaining that he tends to kill himself or everyone else, although he can't do this because he is too caring for his related people as he cares about them, making him not being able to physically hurt or kill anybody including himself, after many harsh insults, although, this is rare as of now. Friends/Allies He knew a lot of people in discord in many servers, thus, he met davin as 4 battlers in his tb unofficial server. Anyways. Not only Davin that he knows. Here are the list of allies he has RoAniGamerYT (Davin) - Being a good mapper surpassing me (By activity) really is impressive. Knowing a lot of info for mapping. mostly I know him as 4 Battlers builderbuxman (builder) - One of very first discord friends I've ever knew. He was a great friend of building stuffs, but now. He had a lot of depressions which never goes away from him (Which was cured by turtle's help) This was the aftermath of TA Civil War 2 Random Dood/iamnoob199 (Noobo) - He was quite annoying when it comes to word play. Now he is an enemy-like to Cuteplaw since what happened in Foof's server. He also seems to be more isolated from rest of his old discord friends Foof/LastTime13 (Last/Chevy) - Former person to get shipped with (Mainly by Astral himself but that was Halloween 2018) She (What I prefer to call) has been through a lot of in real life problems, making her inactive and not updating game as much as she used to (Gib Last new PC when) vongnhatb (Vong) - He has changed since after TA Civil War 2. He is also part of the cause of it. And now... nothing much left to say about him. He was just used to be a nice person. The cause of TA Civil War 2 was when he asked for a single and they failed ThamnosThirio (Thirio/Kest) - Since conflict in Foof's server, he just left there because of how he was sick of people there. He's now a mod in TDS btw mustanggod6 (grape btw) - He mainly knows me by playing with him rarely in Roblox. but He knew me more once he participated in my United States arena. I've also played with him recently in Battlefront new zombie update antun33 (Antun) - 2nd overseer to know me well enough. Another person who participated in US arena. The 1st person to did a union in the arena Turtle with a Pickaxe (Sebastien432) - I get why he has been like this for a while (Not actually). Turtle has been doing a lot of videos in his channel. After some time of conflict and Enemies Not many to be enemies by Xeno, they are enemy to Xeno himself Cuteplaw (Cute/Leah) - Not much to explain about her. She forced my allies to make some sort NSFW ships or ships just for her amusement. She caused the TA Civil War 2 by breaking up with Vong. Revealing her was dating with Foof and mind controlled Foof for very long time. Bonus, I was the one causing her to be even weirder DanTheHyper (Dan) - Main enemy to 4 battlers because he hacked into Noobo's account but luckily, Davin liberated Noobo by getting account in his control kuchan289 (Little) - Are you gonna keep joining people in Arsenal just to see how retarded people are? And use that footage to share how suck your teammates are when you don't really know you are being FUCKING GOD DAMN MOTHER FRICKING SHIT TOXIC AND SALTY all over the place? Your radiation won't be tolerated, I have unfriended you from both Roblox and Discord. You raged over everyone because of Arsenal. You have declared war on your own allies. Overall, you're a Fucking salty and radiated Trivia * This page was made by Error himself * All opinions on his allies and enemies were only from his experience * He has 5 Object OC's which are Xeno, Hybrid, .50, Rifle Bolt, and Scanner ** Oculus has his reference of Error's Xenotargeting Oculus, Roblox accessory ** Hybrid, having reference from Hybrid Energy from Alternate Future of The World season 2 by Voidviper Mapping ** .50, taken from .50 BMG, one of the hugest caliber shot from rifle ** Rifle Bolt, appears to be the bolt of M1903 Springfield rifle bolt. First appeared in standalone art ** and finally Scanner, technically a variant of Xeno, she hasn't appeared in any of Xeno project up until latest December art project Category:Davin's Allies\ Category:Davin's Allies